Confesssion
by kai anbu
Summary: "Kita berada dalam perang, apapun bisa terjadi", ... kencan macam apa ini, membicarakan tentang perang? (Another pairing of Shikamaru and Temari).
1. Chapter 1 CONFESSION

Disclaimer; Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Plot and story; Kai Anbu

WARNING; sexual explicit content, mistypo

NOTE; in this fic, semua tokohnya lebih mature. Shikamaru berusia 21 tahun dan Temari 22 tahun, dengan latar belakang perang dunia ninja keempat.

;

;

;

CHAPTER 1: CONFESSION

Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya. Angin berhembus kencang membawa pasir-pasir, jubahnya berkibaran ditiup angin. Di atas bukit tertinggi Konoha, ia memandangi desanya. Lubang besar di tengah-tengah Konoha sudah mulai tertutup oleh bangunan baru, aktivitas desa mulai berjalan normal, setidaknya demikian- sampai perang Dunia Ninja keempat untuk melindungi si rubah berekor sembilan berhembus.

_Perang akan dimulai._ Shikamaru menyesap rokoknya. _Menjengkelkan sekali_. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Pikirannya melayang ke sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang ditemuinya tadi sore.

_Kencan? Di tengah-tengah perang seperti ini. Shikamaru, kau benar-benar idiot !_ Ia memaki dirinya sendiri. _Apa yang bisa kau janjikan padanya? _

Dan lebih jauh lagi, ia menatap ke langit. Ia rebahkan badannya, tangan kanannya mengarah ke langit. Ia membayangkan menggengam awan.

Suara gadis itu kembali terngiang, hanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shikamaru".

Tidak seperti gadis lain yang akan memerah mukanya ketika mengungkapkan perasaan di depan lelaki yang disukainya, gadis itu menatapnya lurus dengan sorot mata tegas yang mengharapkan jawaban. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, aku tidak berharap kau akan menjawab saat ini, atau ..." suara gadis itu tercekat. ".. Atau kau menolakku pun, aku sudah siap," Nada suaranya sedikit melemah, rasa tidak percaya diri muncul.

Saat itu, Shikamaru hanya bisa mematung.

_Temari dari Suna. Kau memiliki keberanian luar biasa. _Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasa dirinya pengecut. _Aku juga menyukaimu, mungkin lebih dulu daripada kau menyukaiku. Aku hanya... _

"Sebentar lagi kita berperang. Aku hanya... tak ingin merasa menyesal kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi," Temari menunduk.

_...aku hanya tak punya keberanian mengatakannya lebih dulu. _

"Aku menyukaimu juga," Shikamaru merasa beban berat terlepaskan.

Berikutnya tidak banyak dialog, canda atau tawa. _Kita masih dalam keadaan perang. _Tetapi, Shikamaru sendiri tak percaya ia telah mengajukan permintaan itu.

"Mari kita kencan," _Mungkin untuk pertama dan terakhir. _

"Dimana?"

Ah ya, dimana? Di Konoha tidak ada tempat yang pantas, serangan Pain telah memporak poradakan semuanya.

"Bagaimana kau kau datang ke rumahku. Kita bisa pura-pura menganggapnya kencan,"

"Baiklah," Temari mengagguk. "Malam ini, pukul sembilan? Aku harus rapat dulu dengan Sunakage," Temari menoleh. Beberapa meter di belakangnya Kankuro dan Gaara menunggu. Lalu ia berlalu.

Shikamaru melambai.

Aaa yang harus kusiapkan ? Rasanya otak jeniusnya buntu. Buku-buku strategi tidak ada yang mengajarkan tentang percintaan. Menjengkelkan.

Tetapi sedikt kewarasannya kembali. Ia akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang sederhana. Shikamaru telah tingga terpisah dengan orangtuanya sejak ia menjadi Chuunin. Di rumahnya itu, ia bisa melimpahkan hobinya dengan bebas; membaca buku-buku strategi.

Memilih baju untuk kencan, menyiapkan meja dan anggur, dan memberihkan apartemen kecilnya. Saat melakukan itu semua, ia terus tertawa dalam hati. _Luar biasa, pengaruh seorang wanita kepada lelaki, aku jadi kerepotan begini, padahal kita belum menikah, Temari. _

Tepat pukul sembilan, pintu rumah Shikamaru diketuk.

Shikamaru membuka pintunya.

Temari di depannya. Mengenakan kimono merah yang anggun, rambut pirangnya terurai indah. Jantung Shikamaru berdegup keras.

"Kau cantik," Shikamaru memuji jujur.

"Terimakasih," Temari merona.

"Kau juga tampan, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu mengurai rambutmu," Balas Temari, menatap Shikamaru yang memang sengaja tak mengucir rambutnya.

"Masuklah,"

Shikamaru menuangkan anggur. Lalu duduk di depan Temari.

"Aku akan berada di garis depan," Temari menerima anggurnya, menyesapnya sedikit. "Aku seorang petarung jarak jauh, dan kau seorang ahli strategi,..."

"Kita terpisah jauh," Lanjut Shikamaru. Kejeniusanku ini kutukan, aku tak bisa bertarung bersama denganmu dan melindungimu, Temari.

"Dalam perang apapun bisa terjadi, Shikamaru," Temari tersenyum. _Termasuk kematian. _

"Apakah kau takut?" Shikamaru menatapnya. _Katakan kau takut, buat aku alaan untuk melindungimu. _

"Tidak," Temari meletakkan gelasnya, menunduk.

"Aku hanya takut mati dalam keadaan menyesali sesuatu,... " Temari membuang muka. Shikamaru menggengam tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu,"

Temari tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana? Kita terpisah jauh,".

"entahlah,.." Shikamaru merasa kembali ditampar kenyataan. _Yang penting kau tahu aku akan selalu melindungimu._

"Shikamaru,.." Temari kembali menatapnya.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," Tamari berkata sedikit tertahan seolah seperti menahan air mata. "Aku punya mimpi kita berdua menikah dan memiliki anak, hidup damai tanpa tetek bengek ninja yang merepotkan ini."

"Aku juga," Jawab Shikamaru. Itukah yang kau takutkan?

"Aku takut,..." bahu Temari bergetar. "Aku takut membayangkan akhir perang ini, Aku takut Gaara dan Kankuro terluka dan tewas, aku takut desaku hancur,... Memikirkan semua itu aku takut untuk mengambil senjataku dan berperang. Aku kehilangan keberanianku ... Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Ia menangis.

_Aku juga takut kehilanganmu! _Shikamaru menjerit dalam hati.

Shikamaru memeluk erat Temari yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya," Shikamaru memeluk Temari erat. Ketakutanmu, kesedihanmu, semuanya,...

Untuk sesaat Shikamaru berharap waktu berhenti. Kenapa harus ada perang? Temari terus menangis di pelukannya hingga merasa seluruh beban terlepas dari dadanya. Temari melepaskan diri.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali,..."

Shikamaru tersenyum lega.

"Temari, bolehkah aku ... menciummu?"

Temari membalasnya dengan ciuman di bibir Shikamaru.

Lembut.

"Terimakasih,"

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Temari, aku juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama... terlebih lagi aku berada di garis belakang, membantu ayahku dan para Hokage mengatur strategi. Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, teman-temanku yang berada di garis depan akan menaggung akibatnya. Memikirkan resiko itu membuatku gila,.." _Kutukan seorang jenius,...aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Tetapi kita hanya sepasang ninja yang hidup diatur seperangkat aturan dan tradisi bodoh,..._

"Kau menjadi bertanggungjawab atas nyawa banyak orang,.." Temari hanya berkomentar lirih, tetapi ia tahu kalau kalimat itu memiliki makna penting bagi Shikamaru.

"Termasuk kau," Shikamaru menatapnya. _Bisakah kita lari dari perang ini?_

"Aku akan bertahan hidup," Temari tersenyum. Kerapuhannya yang tadi telah hilang, ia telah kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Kau percaya pada kemampuanku, kan?"

Shiamaru terdiam. Menatap gadis di depannya.

"Aku percaya," Shikamaru berkata tertahan,".. Masalahnya, kau tahu bukan, dalam perang bisa terjadi apapun. Aku bukannya tidak percaya kau ninja yang hebat. .." Shikamaru tak mampu menahan kata-katanya. _Beban tanggungawab ini terelalu berat bagiku, aku tak mampu menggungnya sendiri._ "...aku hanya takut semua temanku mati akibat perbuatanku membuat strategi yang salah, atau melakukan langkah yang mengakibatkan kematian banyak orang," racau Shikamaru frutasi.

"...dan aku juga takut kau meninggalkanku duluan..." Shikamaru terhenti. Temari menempelkan jarinya di bibir Shikamaru.

"Berhenti," Temari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shikamaru, "...apa yang telah kita lakukan dalam kencan ini, membicarakan perang?"

Shikamaru merasa terhipnotis.

"Shikamaru,.." Temari memanggil namanya, mesra. Jemarinya membelai rambut hitam Shikamaru, "... Aku milikmu malam ini," ia berbisik di telinga Shikamaru. Lalu meletakkan kepala Shikamaru di dadanya.

Shikamaru mendengarnya.

_Bolehkah,...?_

Shikamaru mengecup leher Temari. Temari memeluknya semakin erat.

Apakah ini mimpi?

FIN

Note from AUTHOR;

Ini FF kedua saya, kali ini saya serahkan pada pembaca apakah sebaiknya saya lanjutkan atau tidak. Kalau ya, saya membuatnya dengan santai, satu demi satu chapter. Review please !


	2. Chapter 2 COURAGE

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot and story: Kai Anbu**

**WARNING: sexual explicit content, mistypo. NOT SUITABLE for under 21. **

NOTE; in this fic, semua tokohnya lebih mature. Shikamaru berusia 21 tahun dan Temari 22 tahun, dengan latar belakang perang dunia ninja keempat.

CHAPTER 2: COURAGE

Temari membuka matanya.

Shikamaru masih tertidur lelap. Hembusan nafasnya teratur, Temari bisa merasakan degup jantung Shikamaru, begitu dekat. Ia merasa aman berada di pelukan Shikamaru.

_Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya._

Temari mendekatkan pipinya ke dada Shikamaru. Hangat. Ia nikmati kehangatan itu sesaat, hingga logikanya sebagai seorang ninja mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

Lalu ia menyibakkan selimut. Mengenakan pakaiannya. Di luar masih gelap, matahari bahkan belum terbit.

Sebelum pergi, Temari mengecup kening Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal,..." bisiknya lirih.

Lalu ia pergi.

-oOo-

Keika Temari menutup pintu apartemen Shikamaru, baru Shikamaru membuka mata. Sebenarnya ia telah terbangun. Tetapi ia tak ingin mencegah Temari pergi.

_Kenapa? Karena dia seorang ninja?_

_Tentu saja, dianggap lemah dan kehilangan kepercayaan adalah aib untuk ninja._

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas pelan. Malam yang seperti candu, membius bahkan dari genjutsu paling kuat sekalipun... _Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Shikamaru? Dan sekarang ia kau lepaskan pergi? _

_Belum terlambat, Shikamaru!_ Sebuah suara berteriak di hatinya. _Keluarlah, kejar gadis itu._ _Gunakan Kagemane no jutsu-mu untuk mencegat langkahnya. Tarik kemari, tahan disini_,_ ikat dia di tempat tidur, dengan demikian ia tak perlu pergi berperang,... p_ikiran Shikamaru melayang liar. Kehangatan tubuh Temari terasa amat nyata, jemarinya masih bisa merasakan kelembutan setiap inci kulitnya, matanya masih bisa membayangkan kemolekan wajahnya, telinganya masih bisa merasakan bisikan Temari, dalam kenangan terlarang yang mereka lewati semalam,..."_malam ini aku milikmu"_.

_Aku tidak memaksanya, kan? _

Rasio dan nurani Shikamaru beradu.

_Ia yang datang kesini, sendirian. Bukan salahku. _

_Lalu ? Katamu kau mencintai gadis itu?_

_Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi apa yang terjadi semalam bukan sesuatu yang harus kupikirkan,... Lagipula, kita sedang dalam perang. Lagpula Temari mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin menyesal kalau tidak bertemu denganku lagi. Aku tak perlu khawatir. _

Ego lelaki Shikamaru menang, sesaat.

_Apa kau yakin?_

_Apakah kau yakin bisa menghadapi perang ini dengan tenang?_

"Sialan!" Ia mengumpat, menendang selimutnya jauh-jauh, bangkit dan mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi. Lalu menatap ke cermin, membentak dirinya sendiri.

"Shikamaru Nara, kau laki-laki atau bukan?"

-oOo-

Temari mengenakan rompi pasukan lapangannya, kemudian senjatanya, kipas raksasa yang telah limabelas tahun bersamanya. Terakhir ia mengikatkan ikat kepala dengan lambang persatuan lima negara yang baru, sebagai tanda aliansi lima negara terhadap gempuran Akatsuki.

"Temari, kami ingin bicara sebentar," Kankuro dan Gaara sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Temari berdiri dan mengikatkan kipas itu di punggungnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak pulang semalam," Kankuro berusaha membuat nada suaranya sewajar mungkin. Marah, cemas, kecewa, suasana hatinya campur aduk. Kemungkinan Temari akan menikah dengan seorang ninja Konoha, tentu saja bisa membawa pengaruh yang baik terhadap hubungan Suna dan Konoha di masa depan, yang berarti juga kemakmuran desa dan perdamaian. Tetapi, ini adalah suasana perang. Dan kenyataan bahwa adiknya bermalam di rumah seorang laki-laki, adalah sesuatu yang absurd. Belum lagi emosi dan perasaan yang terlibat, objektivitas dan kejernihan pikiran seorang ninja bisa terabaikan, yang akibatnya bisa mengarah ke kegagalan misi, kelalaian perang, dan kehilangan nyawa. Kankuro lebih mengkhawatirkan hal itu daripada memikirkan apa yang telah Temari dan Shikamaru lakukan semalam.

Temari tak menjawab. Ia sudah siap untuk ditanyai oleh Kankuro dan Gaara, tetapi ia tak menyiapkan jawaban apapun. Ia sudah siap bila Kankuro menginterogasinya, kemudian memarahinya luar biasa,...

"Kita dalam berada dalam suasana perang, Temari, dan apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Kankuro menarik nafas, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Temari tak menjawab.

"Kau bisa menjadi bimbang. Kebimbanganmu bisa mendatangkan kerugian untuk kita semua, terlebih lagi, kau juga mengomandani satu pasukan,... Apakah ada jaminan pikiranmu benar-benar jernih saat ini untuk berperang?"

"Kak Kankuro," Temari menatap kakaknya. "Aku mengerti kekhawatiran kakak padaku," Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kemampuanku sebagai ninja diragukan!"

Kankuro marah, ". Lalu apa alasanmu semalam pergi ke Konoha? Ke tempat Shikamaru? Meskipun dia adalah sekutu kita, tahukah perasaan kami ketika berada di dekatnya?" Suaranya menekan.

"Ia memang ahli strategi ulung. Tetapi coba jelaskan bagaimana perasaanku dan Gaara ketika kami harus bekerja sama dalam satu ruangan? Tahukah kau konsekuensinya? Kita membutuhkan rasa saling percaya dalam perang ini, dan rasa saling percaya itu telah rusak karena kau,..." suara Kankuro tercekat, tak mampu meneruskan.

Temari terdiam. Ia tak memikirkan konsekuensi ini sebelumnya. _Karena aku menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya, haruskah Kankuro dan Gaara juga merasakan akibatnya... ?_

"... Karena kau BERPIKIRAN PENDEK !" Akhirnya Kankuro berteriak. Amarahnya terlepas.

"Temari," Gaara yang dingin ganti berbicara. Ia melangkah menenangkan Kankuro.

"Aku tak pernah kehilangan kepercayaanku padamu," Gaara menatapnya di balik mata berlingkar hitam miliknya. "Tapi, apakah kau bisa meyakinkan kami kalau kau siap berperang?" Gaara bertanya, datar, dengan wibawa seorang Sunakage yang menginginkan jawaban.

Temari mengangguk.

"Apakah kau juga yakin, Shikamaru juga siap berperang? Tanpa memikirkan dirimu?"

Temari diam. Tak mampu menjawab. Kehangatan tubuh Shikamari, kedua tangan yang merengkuhnya erat, masih terasa jelas. _Aku tidak tahu,... _

"Gaara! Kankuro!" seseorang berteriak di belakang mereka.

Shikamaru terngah-engah, seperti baru saja berlari kencang. Ia menunduk memegangi lututnya, Di belakangnya, seorang ninja berpakaian lapangan berusia setengah baya mengikutinya. Shikako Nara.

Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Gaara.

"Sunakage, aku ingin menikahi kakakmu."

Hanya kebisuan sesaat dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya, anakku ingin menikahi Temari," Shikako memecah kebekuan. "_Sekarang_,"

"Shikamaru Nara," Gaara mendekat pada Shikamaru.

"Apakah kau memutusakan menikahinya untuk menebus rasa bersalahmu?" _Atas apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?_ Datar dan menusuk, Gaara bertanya langsung.

"Tidak," Shikamaru menjawab tegas.

"Karena aku,..." Shikamaru terhenti sesaat, ia menatap Temari. "Karena aku mencintainya,"

"Kita berada dalam keadaan perang! Bukankah terlalu mendadak ?!" Kankuro menukas.

"Shikamaru, apakah kau yakin? Pernikahan bisa membuat seorang prajurit ragu untuk berperang karena takut kehilangan. Terlebih lagi, kalian berdua ninja," Gaara bertanya, menekan.

"Aku yakin, Gaara," Shikamaru menjawab mantap,"arena dengan demikian, kami bisa lebih kuat. Aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat, agar orang-orang yang kusayangi terlndungi,"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Kankuro dan Temari, lalu Shikako, bergantian.

"Kalau jawabanmu begitu,... Aku jadi merasa yakin. Silahkan tanya langsung pada Temari, apakah dia mau menikah denganmu,"

Shikamaru menarik nafas lega.

Temari masih tampak belum percaya.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba melamarmu," Ia menatap mata biru Temari, pandangan lurus seorang laki-laki.

"Kau yang telah memberiku keberanian, Temari,"

Temari tersenyum bahagia.

-oOo-

Bukan sebuah upacara pernikahan yang biasa. Tidak ada gaun, bunga, atau kerabat famili yang berkumpul mengangkat gelas bagi pasangan yang berbahagia. Bahkan, tidak ada cincin ataupun anda pengikat janji. Upacara itu hanya dihadiri kedua mempelai, dua saudara mempelai wanita dan ayah mempelai lelaki. Kedua mempelai, tidak ada gaun putih yang anggun atau tuksedo hitam, alih-alih keduanya mengenakan pakaian seperti tentara. Di dunia Shinobi, pasangan yang menikah bersaksi di depan penghulu dan mengikat janji dengan darah. Setelah itu,..

"Silahkan mencium mempelai wanita,"

Shikamai mengecup bibir Temari dengan lembut. Berusaha menikmati setiap detik, mengingat setiap detil, berusaha agar kenangan itu dapat hidup selamanya.

_Sekarang dalam keadaan perang. Apapun bisa terjadi. _

"Tidak ada gaun, cincin atau bunga. Maafkan aku," Bisik Shikamaru.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku mencntaimu." Bisik Temari.

"Kau harus bertahan hidup,.." Shikamaru tercekat._ Aku tak ingin hidup bila tanpamu. Jangan mati disana. _

"Pasti," Temari tersenyum, menyiratkan kekuatan dan kelembutan seorang wanita yang mencintai seseorang._ Inikah kekuatan wanita? _Shikamaru terkagum. _Sungguh menakutkan..._

_... dan juga indah. _

Hanya beberapa jam setelah upacara sakral itu, sang mempelai wanita pergi ke medan perang bersama pasukannya.

_Aku akan kembali. Pasti. _

To be continued to

CHAPTER 3: SASUKE

Note from Author;

Maaf kalau mungkin ada yang kecewa, I can't write a lemon no matter what. Just a little bit lime. Terimakasih untuk readers yang telah mereview, you all have lifted my spirit.

New readers? Review, please !

Best regards,

Kai


	3. Chapter 3 SASUKE

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot and story: Kai Anbu**

**WARNING: sexual explicit content, miss-typo, bit OOC. NOT SUITABLE for under 21. **

**NOTE;** Tadinya aku mau menulis fic ini hanya one shoot, tapi lihat stat n review (thanks to reviewer!), akhirnya dilanjutkanlah fic romance yang alurnya lompat-lompat ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa menuliskan adegan pertarungan karena sebenarnya ini bergenre romance/drama. Untuk fic ini, maaf aku harus mengorbankan trio Karin dkk (pengikut Sasuke), mereka takkan ada disini (personally, I don't really like them); dan juga Orochimaru harus dibangkitkan lagi dari kuburnya untuk berperan disini sebaga tokoh jahat (Kishimoto sensei, tolong diijinkan ya, hehehe)... jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau jalan ceritanya beda2 dikit dengan di manganya. ; Thanks buat all reviewer, terutama yang mengingatkan soal alur (Charlene Choi & Akiyama Yuki) dan Sabakyou-san yang udah mengingatkan kalau Temari itu kakak tertua dan nama bapaknya Shikamaru itu; jujur sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, namanya Shikako atau Shikaku ya?... Anyway, semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan anda sekalian,... _arigatou !_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SASUKE

Dalam perang, bisa terjadi apapun.

_Apapun. _

Peperangan telah dimulai. Selain medan peperangan terbuka di padang-padang, peperangan juga terjadi di hutan-hutan. Terdesaknya pasukan aliansi lima negara, membuat para pemimpin Hokage harus mengubah taktik. Pasukan jarak jauh harus maju lebih dekat ke depan melalui hutan, untuk secara diam-diam menyerbu ke markas musuh.

Pasukan yang dipimpin Kankuro bergerak dari arah timur, sedangkan pasukan Temai bergerak dari arah barat, di hutan di bawah beberapa tebing. Kedua pasukan ini dikawal oleh burung besar milik Sai untuk mengawal prgerakan mereka. Seandainya d hutan lebat terjadi pertempuran, burung ini kembali ke markas untuk melapor, kalau ternyata musuh memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar.

Burung kertas kecil coretan Sai telah menyampaikan kepada Temari yang bergerak di darat, kalau ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan beberapa puluh meter di depan. Burung-burung berterbangan dari arah depan, seolah telah terjadi sesuatu.

Satu jam berikutnya, Sai menerima kabar dari burung kertas kecilnya kalau Pasukan Temari telah diserang oleh sesuatu. Begitu gawatnya kabar itu, sehingga pasukan berikutnya yang menyuul harus berpencar menjadi dua. Pasukan pertama melakukan penyisiran dengan berhati-hati dikawal langung oleh Sai dari udara, sementara pasukan kedua menunggu kabar dari pasukan pertama.

Hanya ditemukan beberapa mayat, dan beberapa lainnya hilang. Termasuk komandan pasukan, Temari.

Sai melapor ke markas pusat, Komandan divisi informas, Inoichi Yamanaka sendiri yang menerimanya.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa?"

"Tidak bisa dipastikan. Pasukan penyisir menemukan lima mayat, enam lainnya termasuk Temari, tidak ditemukan," Jawab Sai.

"Bukankah jalur itu sudah dipastikan aman? Apakah pasukan musuh mengetahui gerakan kita?"

"Kami menemukan jejak mecurigakan di sekitar tempat kejadian. Seperti,..." Sai memutar ingatannya kembali ke tempat itu, "..jejak ular,"

Yamanaka mengangguk. Tetapi tugas berikutnya jauh lebih sulit, memberitahu Komandan tertinggi pasukan lima negara, sekaligus adik Temari, Gaara; dan orang yang baru beberapa hari lalu menjadi suami Temari, Shikamaru.

Yamanaka hanya melihat pupil mata Gaara yang melebar.

Di belakang Gaara, Shikamaru tampak lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Mayatnya belum ditemukan, ada kemungkinan masih hidup," Yamanaka buru-buru menambahkan. "Saya akan menyelidiki ingatan terakhir yang ditinggalkan mayat pasukan Temari yang ditemukan di lokasi. Sementara ini, Sai dan beberapa Jounin masih terus menyisir dari udara dan darat,"

"Baik," Gaara mengangguk. "Cari informasi secepatnya, Beritahu Kankuro kabar ini, pasukan tetap haru bergerak sesuai rencana,"

"Baik!" Yamanaka mohon diri.

Shikamaru masih diam mematung. Pikirannya menjadi kalut, lututnya terasa lemah perutnya limbung dan seperti kehilangan pijakan. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin tidak mempercayai hal itu.

"Shikamaru, kutugaskan kau mempimpin tim pencarian," Gaara melangkah melewatinya, sambil memberikan satu perintah dengan suara tanpa ekspresi.

"Temukan Temari," perintahnya Gaara tegas dan pasti.

_Bagaimana bisa dia setenang itu?_

Shikamaru mencari pegangan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Bayangan Temari dan segalanya tentang ia, musuh-musuh yang mengancam, situasi perang, kemungkinan kematian, berkelebat bergantian di kepalanya.

_Tenang, Shikamaru. Kau harus berpikir jernih._

Bayangan Temari tertawan oleh musuh, disiksa dan dipaksa membocorkan informasi, terlintas di benaknya, terlalu menyeramkan hingga Shikamaru mengatupkan matanya.

_Aku akan kembali. Itu pasti. _

Suaranya terngiang.

_Tetapi ini dalam perang, apapun bisa terjadi. _

_Bagaimana kalau dia mati ?_

_Aku tak ingin hidup bila tanpamu. _

"Shikamaru Nara," Suara ayahnya mengagetkannya. Shikako berdiri di depannya, menatapnya.

"Kematian adalah bagian hidup seorang Shinobi, termasuk kematian orang dekat. Apalagi ini dalam perang! Tetapi masih ada harapan,... Temari tidak selemah itu, kau harus bergerak mencarinya! " Ia menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Disini kekuatan jiwamu diuji, anakku. Carilah dia, dan siaplah dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Saat itu,", Shikako berhenti sesaat, menatapnya dengan tajam.

".. Saat itu akan terlihat kau seorang shinobi sejati atau bukan,"

Shikamaru tak bisa berkata apapun.

Peraturan Shinobi nomor 7; bersiap menghadapi kematian.

_Aku tidak selemah itu._ Suara Temari kembali terdengar.

Peraturan Shinobi nomor 25; tidak memperlihatkan emosi.

_Aku milikmu malam ini. _Suara Temari kembali terdengar bersama segenap kenangan.

Peraturan Shinobi nomor 33: mengutamakan misi, apapun yang terjadi.

_Aku mencntaimu_. Masih terasa bibirnya saat ia mencium Shikamaru di upacara pernikahan yang sederhana itu.

Peraturan Shinobi nomor 42: Tidak pernah menyerah sampai akhir.

_Kalaupun ia mati, sebagai suaminya kau tetap harus melakukan sesuatu, bukan berdiri mematung disini menjadi orang tak berguna. _Rasionya berkata kejam, seperti menampar keras dan ikut berkabung pada saat yang sama.

_Masih ada harapan, bukan?_ Nuraninya berbisik.

"Beri aku tiga orang shinobi, ayah. Akan kubawa Temari kembali,"

_Kalau pada saat itu mayatmu yang kutemukan,... Setidaknya aku masih bertemu dirimu untuk terakhir kalinya. Pada saat itu, akan keberikan upacara pemakaman paling terhormat untukmu._

_Dan mungkin aku akan berhenti hidup saat itu._

-o0o-

Sasuke tengah mencoba untuk kembali ke markas rahasia Uchiha untuk mengenang pertarungan terkahirnya dengan Itachi, saat ia merasakan cakra gelap yang sangat dikenalnya.

_Orochimaru. _

Saat ia mendekat, Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Seorang kunoichi berlumuran darah sedang menusuk pedangnya ke jantung Orochimaru, sementara Orochimaru telah memanjangkan kepalaya seperti ular, menggigit leher kunoichi itu.

_Orochimaru terkutuk itu sedang mencari inang baru. _

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke berteriak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melemparkan Chidori-nya.

Orochimaru melepaskan mangsanya dan menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

"Kau belum mati?" Sasuke berteriak geram.

"Aku tidak bisa mati, berapa kalipun kau berusaha membunuhku!" Orochimaru tertawa keras. Ia menjilat darah di pipirnya. Sasuke merasa muak melihatnya.

"Dan aku juga akan menunggu tubuh baruku nanti,.. Kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa menang melawanmu, tunggulah ..!" Orochimaru bergerak meliuk-liuk dintara pepohonan dan menghilang.

Sasuke juga menyadari kalau tubuhnya belum pulih akibat pertarungannya dengan Itachi, dan ia juga sedang tidak ingin bertarung melawan siapapun. Meskipun pertarungan itu telah membebaskannya dari segel gaib Orochimaru, dan Susanoo Itachi tampak telah membunuh Orochimaru saat itu, Sasuke tidak bersiap pada kemungkinan shinobi terkutuk itu masih hidup. Tetapi ia butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya, tentu ia mencari tubuh manusia yang tepat untuk ditumpanginya. Sasuke ganti beralih melirik kunoichi yang tadi bertarung dengan Orochimaru, yang kini berlutut degan tubuh bergetar, tampak sekarat.

_Orochimaru tidak terlalu beruntung. Tubuh terkuat yang ia temukan dari sekumpulan orang ini hanya seorang kunoichi..._

"Kau, Sasuke... ?"

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui kunoichi itu mengenalnya.

"Naruto mencarimu,.." tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu jatuh telungkup, tak sadarkan diri. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh gadis. Ia pernah mengenalnya sebagai salah satu anggota klan Suna saat ujian Chuunin dahulu. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingat namanya. Di lehernya terdapat segel gaib Orochimaru seperti yang dimilikinya dulu, yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah bekas gigitan Orochimaru.

_Segel gaib ketujuh. Sama sekali tak beruntung._

Sesaat Sasuke bimbang apakah akan menolongnya atau tidak.

_Kalau kutinggalkan disini, Orochi akan kembali dan menemukan tubuh baru_. Dan itu bisa merepotkan rencananya menggempur Konoha bersama Madara, meskipun Sasuke tidak tahu berada di pihak mana Orchimaru sekarang. Yang jelas, Orochimaru pasti memiliki dendam kesumat terhadapnya.

Akhirnya ia membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih aman,di reruntuhan markas Uchiha. Hari mulai gelap dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bermalam di tempat itu. Madara telah memberikan waktu beberapa hari kepadanya untuk berkabung mengenang kematian Itachi.

Ia membuat api, lalu melirik gadis itu lagi. Matanya masih terpejam tak sadarkan dirinya, dan nafasnya naik-turun tak teratur. Ia teringat masa di saat ia bergulat dengan segel gaib Orochimaru dulu.

_Ia mengenalku, dan tampaknya juga mengenal Naruto. _

_Atau aku bunuh saja? Itu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. _

Tetapi Sasuke teringat edotensei dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Punggung gadis itu berdarah, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka, pakaiannya belumuran darah. Luka yang terparah tampaknya di punggung, selain segel gaib yang mengkhawatirkan itu.

_Naruto masih terus mencariku? _Dipacu rasa ingin tahu, ia memutuskan untuk menolong gadis itu. Dikeluarkannya kotak obat kecil yang wajib dibawa seorang shinobi dari balik bajunya.

_Mungkin ia juga bisa berguna untuk mengorek informasi,_ pikirnya.

Sasuke mulai memeriksa luka-lukanya. Saat melepas baju pelindung wanita itu, kemudian merobek bajunya perlahan-lahan, ia melihat satu tanda luka memanjang dari bahu kiri hingga pinggang sebelah kanan.

Ia berhenti sejenak.

Bekas luka yang penuh darah, merah di punggung yang putih. Tampak kontras, ..

_... dan indah. _

_Inikah tubuh seorang kunoichi ?_

Ia tak pernah menyentuh tubuh wanita sebelumnya.

"Cih,..." Sasuke mengemeletukkan giginya. Ia benci mengakui dirinya sedang terpesona.

"... Shikamaru.." Gadis itu mengingau sebuah nama. Nama itu membuat ingatan Sasuke melayang ke masa kecilnya di akademi. Salah satu teman sekelasnya yang pemalas, tampak bodoh tapi sebenarnya pintar. Satu-satunya genin yang lulus ujian Chuunin di tahun saat ia menjadi korban Orochimaru dan memutuskan pergi dari desa.

_Kau apanya dia? _

To be continued to

CHAPTER 4: CONFLICT


	4. Chapter 4 CONFLICT

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot and story: Kai Anbu**

**WARNING: sexual explicit content, miss-typo, OOC. NOT SUITABLE for under 21. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3: CONFLICT

Sasuke ingat, satu satunya wanita yang ia pernah dekat hanya ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Ketika terlintas bayangan malam saat ayah ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah, seketika ia juga teringat beban yang ditanggung kakaknya, Itachi. Rasa sedihnya menjadi berlipat.

_Pada saat itu, kalau ada seseorang di dekatmu, mungkin beban itu lebih ringan,..._

Sasuke terkejut dengan piirannya sendiri. Memiliki seorang kekasih, wanita?

_Mereka hanya merepotkan. Ada tujuan yang lebih penting yang harus dikejar. _

_Menghancurkan Konoha. _

Gadis itu kembali mengerang pelan.

Ia sekarat.

_Kalau kau memang seseorang-nya Shikamaru, si pemalas itu,.. Maaf, Shikamaru, kau juga tak beruntung. Dia sudah ditasbihkan menjadi sarang si ular Orochimaru. _

Rasa dengki menguasai Sasuke, yang kembali membuat dirinya terkejut.

_Ternyata aku memang sebenci itu terhadap Konoha, dan orang-orang yang berkaitan dengannya_...

Ia seolah mendapat persetujuan untuk semakin membenci Konoha. Tetapi diantara kebenciannya itu, ia terkenang akan masa kecilnya di akademi, dimana ia pernah mengangumi Shikamaru diam-diam sebagai teman sekelas yang jago main shogi. Ia ingat bahkan ayahnya, Fugaku pernah memuji Shikamaru di depannya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Hati-hati dengan Shikamaru. Semua keluarga Nara memang tampak pemalas, tetapi mereka sebenarnya pintar. Mereka hanya berpura-pura sebagai bagian dari mengelabui lingkungannya,"

_Dan kau,... siapanya Shikamaru?_

Sasuke berhenti sejenak ketika akan mengoleh salep penutup luka darurat ke tubuh gadis itu. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas luka besar dan kecil. Dan juga luka-luka baru yang ditmbulkan dari pertarungan dengan Orochimaru. Dan juga segel langit ketujuh di lehernya. _Dan,... Ia hanya seorang wanita. _

_Apakah semua kunoichi memiliki bekas-bekas luka seperti ini ? _

Sasuke meraba leher gadis itu, mengamati segel langit ketujuh Orochimaru. Seprtinya belum ada tanda-tanda aktif.

Kedua matanya masih terkatup rapat,.. ada noda darah... nafasnya lemah dan tak teratur,..

Sasuke menyentuhkan jarinya di pipi itu, bibir itu, alis itu, dan rambut pirang itu,.. menyeka bekas-bekas darah merah perlahan...

_Dia cantik. _

Mengamatinya lebih dekat, Sasuke berusaha menjinakkan pikirannya yang mulai liar.

_Aku sudah menolongmu. Berikan aku terimakasihmu. _

Ia mencium bibirnya.

Kepalanya terasa panas, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdegup._ Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke Uchiha ?!_

_Sangat tidak terhormat,...gadis itu terluka dan mungkin ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. _

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Itachi, Madara, Konoha, Orochimaru, Shikamaru berkelebat bergantian di pikirannya, semua potongan kenangan itu tak ada yang berpadu, berputar-putar kacau.

Tetapi ketika ia melirik gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu, pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali tenang, sejernih air yang mengalir. Ia bersyukur masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya, meskipun,... Sasuke meraba bibirnya sendiri.

_Aku telah mencuri satu kecupan di bibirmu. _

_Maaf. _

Sasuke melepas bajunya, lalu memakaikan bajunya ke tubuh gadis itu.

Lalu ia menengadah ke langit, menikmati kesendiriannya dan mengenang pertarungannya dan masa kecilnya bersama Itachi, di markas Rahasia Uchiha yang terlupakan,...

-o0o-

Fajar hampir menyingsing ketika Sasuke terbangun dan menyadari menangkap getaran cakra beberapa orang yang bergerak mendekat, mengepungnya dari balik reruntuhan dan pepohonan.

Kunai-kunai beterbangan. Sasuke melompat menghindar. Tetapi sudah terlambat.

Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Shikamaru berada di depannya dengan kedua tangan mengepal bertemu di tengah, jari telunjuk dan jari manis saling terkunci, _handseal _khas keluarga Nara, Kagemane no Jutsu, jurus pengendali banyangan.

"Sasuke Uchiha... tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini," Shikamaru berkata, ada nada kemarahan yang tertahan di suaranya.

Sasuke merasa seperti ada dua belah tangan yang memaksa kedua matanya tetap tetutup, mencegahnya menggunakan Sharingan. Shikamaru sudah memikirkannya dengan cerdas, siluet jurus bayangannya menahan mata Sasuke tetap terkatup. Kalkulasi cerdas hingga dua-tiga langkah ke depan, Sasuke teringat.

"Rupanya kau berpindah ke Akatsuki, tapi aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau kau berada di balik penyerbuan terhadap pasukan Temari,"

_Oh ya, Temari namanya_. Sasuke teringat. Di pikirannya berkelebat sosok calon Chuunin dari Suna yang membawa kipas raksasa, yang pernah ia temui dulu._ Padahal dulu ia tak kelihatan menarik, kenapa sekarang terlihat berbeda?_

"Siapa wanita itu?" Alih-alih membantah tuduhan Shikamaru, Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Istriku,"

_Cih,..._ Sasuke mencibir dalam hati.

"Shikamaru,..." Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah yang kejam.

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya, aku hanya membuka bajunya. Kalau aku bilang begitu," ia berhenti, "Kau percaya?"

Shikamaru menggemelatakkan giginya.

Ia melihat Temari terbaring pingsan dengan balutan baju putih milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menidurinya, hanya menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya,... kalau aku bilang begitu, kau percaya?" Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa ampun.

Shikamaru merasakan konsentrasinya mulai bergeser. Ia pejamkan matanya, pikirannya mulai kacau, nafasnya tersengal.

_Memiliki seseorang yang disayangi di tengah perang seperti ini bisa membuat objektivitasmu terganggu_, logikanya mengurui.

_Dia hanya berusaha melepaskan diri. Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu. _Nuraninya membela. Shikamaru teringat betapa Naruto sangat mempercayai mantan rekannya ini, meskipun ia telah berkhianat.

_Tetapi itu istrimu di tangan lelaki itu, selama semalam! _Logikanya memberontak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tetapi kalau kukatakan,... istrimu telah menjadi calon tubuh pilihan Orochimaru," Sasuke merasakan Kagemane Jutsu itu mulai melemah, "Apakah kau percaya?!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetap TEMARI-KU!" Shikamaru berteriak dengan darah menggelegak.

Sasuke berteriak,

"SUSANOO!"

Shikamaru merasakan api panas di sekurur tubuhnya, ia melompat mundur dan menghindar. Kekuatannya saat ini bukan tandingan Sasuke, tetapi demi kehormatan dan harga diri sebagai suami Temari, ia berkata

"Aku rela mati meskipun kau lawanku!"

Ia menunjuk Sasuke tanpa rasa takut.

Sasuke, dengan bayangan Susanoo mengelilinginya, tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, aku tidak serendah itu menyerang seorang wanita!"

Tetapi Sasuke pun tidak mengatakan kalau ia telah menyelematkan Temari.

_Kenapa? Karena aku adik Itachi, mungkin...? _

"Lalu siapa..?!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Istrimu sudah menjadi milik Orchimaru," Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Seolah bimbang akan mengatakan kalimat berikutnya. "Orochimaru yang menyerangnya. Jadi urusan diantara kita sudah selesai!" Sasuke melompat mundur. Ia melakukan Kuchiyose no Jutsu, memanggil elangnya, melompat ke punggungnya dan terbang menghilang.

"Shikamaru, perlu kita kejar ?" Seorang Shinobi yang mengikuti Shikamaru bertanya. Shikamaru menggeleng. Prioritasnya adalah menemukan Temari, membawanya ke markas dan memberikan pertolongan medis, lebih penting.

Ia berlutut mendekati Temari.

Baju putih milik Sasuke. Segel langit ketujuh milik Orchimaru di leher.

Dan luka yang terlihat... banyak sekali, telah tertutup oleh salep penutup luka luar. Temari masih hidup, Sasuke telah menolongnya.

Tetapi Shikamaru tak merasa lega.

_Perasaan apakah ini,... cemburu yang tidak pada tempatnya?_

_Seharusnya kau tak perlu ikut berperang. _

To be continued to

CHAPTER 4: SCARS

* * *

Note from Author:

Nggak mengira energi yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat cerita romance cukup banyak juga, tetapi review2 dari readers melecut semangatku, Terimakasih to Yuri-chan, Lene, Sabaku, Yuki, dan semua yang mereview, _arigatou_! New readers? Review and flame, please..!

Regards,

Kai.


	5. Chapter 5 SCARS

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot and story: Kai Anbu**

**WARNING: sexual explicit content, miss-typo, OOC. NOT SUITABLE for under 21. **

**NOTE : in this fic, Temari 22 tahun, Shikamaru 21 tahun, Sasuke 20 tahun. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4: SCARS

Sasuke tak terbiasa mundur dan kalah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu, apalagi terhadap lawan yang lebih lemah darinya. Dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, ia bisa menang melawan Shikamaru, meskipun kepintaran Shikamaru adalah faktor lain yang harus diperhitungkan. Tetapi keputusannya untuk mundur kali ini, didasarkan pada sesuatu yang lebih emosional, yang ia sendiri sulit untuk mengakuinya. Di atas elang raksasa yang membawanya pergi, ada rasa sesal dan kehilangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

_Kau menyukainya, Sasuke?_

Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha membentuk imaji Temari. Anehnya bayangan itu begitu mudah terbentuk di pikirannya, lengkap dengan wangi wanita, aroma padang pasir Suna, dan anyirnya darah karena luka. Sasuke tidak menyukai kunoichi feminim yang mudah terbujuk seperti Sakura atau InoYamanaka, yang di matanya tampak sangat menyusahkan. Ia tak sadar kalau gambaranya tentang wanita dibentuk dengan persepsi itu, dan terlambat menyadari kalau di dunia ini juga ada para kunoichi perkasa dengan wujud yang berbeda, seperti Temari no Sabaku.

_Dia sudah menjadi istri Shikamaru. _Satu suara di hatinya mengingatkan. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Terbayang malam yang berusaja ia lewati, meskipun hanya dilewatkan dengan memandangi wajah wanita berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur itu.

_Kau sangat cengeng, Sasuke._ Satu suara dalam pikirannya memarahi. _Sejak kapan kau menjadi sentimentil begini? Apa kau hanya berusaha membuktikan pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau bisa mencintai seorang perempuan? _

Kecupannya masih terasa jelas, lagi-lagi Sasuke meraba bibirnya. Pikirannya melayang.

_Kau yang sekarang pasti bisa menang melawannya, Sasuke. _

_Rebut saja gadis itu. _

Sasuke memerintahkan elangnya untuk terbang berputar balik, dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi.

_Mereka pasti belum jauh,... _

-o0o-

Prioritas misi adalah mencari Temari dan menemukannya, kenyataan ia masih hidup, hal itu lebih penting untuk diberitahukan daripada segel Orochimaru yang ditemukan di lehernya. Shikamaru telah mengirimkan burung kecil ke markas untuk membawa berita kalau Temari telah ditemukan.

Aoba, salah satu Jounin yang menemani Shikamaru mencari Temari, mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka beristirahat untuk mengecek kondisi Temari. Setidaknya masih membutuhkan setengah hari perjalanan untuk mencapai titik aman di markas.

Shikamaru meletakkan tubuh Temari.

Saat itulah, Temari membuka matanya, terbangun. Pandangannya sedikit berkabut, wajah Shikamaru yang dilihatnya pertama.

"Dimana aku?" Ia bertanya lirih.

"Temari, kau sadar juga akhirnya! Jangan banyak bergerak!" Shikamaru berkata penuh kekhawatiran. Salah satu Chuunin yang ikut dalam pasukan pencarian, Seika yang menguasai ninjutsu medis, mendekat dan menglirkan cakra penyembuhan ke tubuh Temari. Tetapi ia berhenti, dan berbisik pada Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, cakranya aneh, dan sangat tidak stabil, aliran cakraku malah semakin mengacaukannya,"

_Pasti karena segel itu,_ Shikamaru sudah mengambil analisis.

"Orochimaru menghadagku, dan Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul," Temari berkata sedikit meracau, berusaha mengingat satu persatu peristiwa yang dialaminya.

"Ya, simpan saja ceritamu di markas," Potong Shikamaru. Nada suaranya antara perintah dan terluka, antara bermaksud agar Temari meghemat tenaganya dan amarah akibat mengingat kata-kata Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu.

Temari terdiam. Meskipun kesadarannya belum penuh, ia bisa merasakan perbedaan dalam suara Shikamaru.

Seolah sedang mencari-cari satu sisa kenangannya yang menghilang, ia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda. Dimana kipas kamaitachi-nya? Dimana tanto yang biasa ia selipkan di pinngang? Dan baju lapangan yang ia kenakan...?

".A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" Temari berkata panik, memegang bahu Shikamaru, seperti mengharapkan jawaban. Menyadari ia hanya mengenakan baju milik Sasuke, pikiran Temari semakin tidak menentu.

Shikamaru diam menatap Temari, tak segera menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawabnya dingin. Tetapi pikirannya menjadi liar.

"Mengapa aku mengenakan pakaian ini?!" Temari berkata setengah berteriak.

_Haruskah kujawab?_ Shikamaru tersenyum pedih.

"Aku tidak tahu," Ulang Shikamaru. "Tenanglah, Temari. Kau sedang terluka, Gaara langsung yang menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, beruntung kau masih hidup,"

"Sasuke menyelamatkanku?" Temari bertanya.

"Ya," Shikamaru menjawab datar, membuang muka, membalikkan badan, pura-pura memberikan perintah kepada Seika dan Aoba untuk menyisir lingkungan sekitar tempat mereka berstirahat. Seika dan Aoba cukup tahu diri untuk merasakan bahwa atmosfer penyelamatan Shikamaru terhadap istrinya ini menjadi sangat aneh, sehingga mereka melompat menjauh menuju pepohonan untuk mengamati sekitar.

Temari hanya diam.

Shikamaru hanya berdiri membelakanginya. Juga mematung. Benci mengakui kalau memang Sasuke menyelamatkan istrinya, tetapi mengetahui Sasuke semalaman dengan Temari tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, hal itu juga terasa menyiksa, mengimbangi rasa senangnya mengetahui Temari masih hidup.

_Aku tidak menyentuhnya, aku hanya membuka bajunya. Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau percaya?_

Terngiang suara Sasuke, Shikamaru menghela nafas seperti berusaha meredakan amarah.

_Dalam perang seperti ini, apa kau terlihat seperti orang yang bisa dipercaya? Pergi dari Konoha, menyeberang ke Akatsuki, meskipun kau menolong istriku,... _

_Shikamaru, kau sedang berkhayal,.. memangnya kau sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke? Temari masih hidup, itu lebih penting._ Nurani Shikamaru menegur.

_Ya, itu lebih penting... _

Temari merasakan denyutan di lehernya. Seketika itu ia teringat kalau Orochimaru telah menggigitnya.

"Shikamaru, ada segel Orochimaru di belakang leherku?"

Shikamaru menoleh, menjawab pedih.

"Ya,"

"Tidak,..." Temari berteriak tertahan, memegangi lehernya.

"Jangan khawatir, Godaime Hokage pasti bisa mengatasinya." Shikamaru telah menyiapkan jawaban. "...yang penting kita segera kembali ke markas!"

"Bukan itu," Temari menggeleng. "Orochimaru menatakan kalau ia mencari korban untuk segel terakhirnya yang terkuat,.. " Tubuhnya mulai menggigil tak terkendali.

"Kalau aku _berubah,._. bunuhlah aku!"

Shikamaru tak ingin mempercayai kata kata Temari, maupun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Buliran-buliran warna hitam telah memenuhi sebagian pipi Temari, dan berkembang semakin banyak...

* * *

To be continued to

CHAPTER 6: SACRIFICE

* * *

Note from author:

sepertinya saya tidak bisa menepati janji tidak ada adegan pertarungan di fic ini, karena di chap selanjutnya (terpaksa harus) ada adegan pertarungan. Terimakasih buat readers yang telah mereview (Yuki, Yuri, Lene, Umie, Riko, Shou, Awitway, anya, koyuki, dll yg mungkin lupa disebutin, maaf ya..), kalian benar-benar melecutkan semangatku untuk berpikir keras melanjutkan fic ini. Semangat ..!

New reader? review, please ..!

regards,

Kai


	6. Chapter 6 SACRIFICE

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, Aoba, berikut jurus-jurus Kagemane no jutsu, Kuchiyose no jutsu, Kagebunshin, Shibari, Sharingan, Raikiri, Susanoo, Sakegari, adalah milik Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto;

**Plot and story: **

**B**elong to Kai Anbu (mine!). However, beberapa dialog dan plot background meminjam dari plot manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Seika adalah Original Character belong to Kai Anbu.

**WARNING: **

sexual explicit content, violence, miss-typo, OOC. NOT SUITABLE for under 21.

**NOTE : **

in this fic, Temari 22 tahun, Shikamaru 21 tahun, Sasuke 20 tahun; pada chapter ini, Shikamaru telah menikah dengan Temari dan Sasuke masih dalam masa berkabung setelah pertempuran dengan Itachi; latar belakang perang dunia ninja keempat.

**APOLOGY:**

Maaf untuk semua fans Temari-chan, di fic ini dia "berubah". Juga untuk para pecinta roman, saya terpaksa memasukkan adegan pertarungan ala Shonen manga disini. Namun untuk memuaskan anda, dan sebagai permintaan maaf atas Chapter lalu yang sangat pendek, Chapter ini akan dibuat cukup panjang, dengan beberapa detail kekerasan yang semoga memuaskan imajinasi anda untuk meminkannya dalam pikiran... dan semoga roman-nya tetap terasa kental,...

* * *

CHAPTER 6: SACRIFICE

Tidak pernah ada di literatur strategi manapun, tidak ada di catatan perang apapun, situasi yang dihadapi Shikamaru saat ini.

Logikanya sempat memutar ingatan supernya ke masa lalu saat ia membaca catatan kasus Sasuke yang dipelajarinya di awal menjadi Chuunin; saat Sasuke mendapatkan segel itu dulu, segel itu tidak segera aktif karena berbagai sebab, termasuk karena segel tambahan yang ditanamkan oleh Guru Kakashi dan kekuatan Sharingan yang masih dominan dalam diri Sasuke. Dalam catatan itu memang terdapat kesaksian Naruto secara sekilas bentuk perubahan yang dialami Sasuke; kulit menjadi gelap, berubahnya warna rambut, dan munculnya sepasang sayap berbentuk cakar raksasa di punggung Sasuke. Shikamaru pernah berdiskusi dengan Asuma, beberapa Jounin lain termasuk ayahnya, berbagai strategi menghadapi musuh semacam ini; campuran manusia dengan monster, jinchuriki, makhluk jadi-jadian,... Tetapi tak pernah ada bagimana cara melawan gabungan itu semua dengan orang yang paling dikasihi Shikamaru saat ini.

Pikiran jeniusnya buntu sama sekali saat ini.

Pertama-tama, kulit Temari melegam hitam, tetapi kemudian berubah putih pucat seperti mayat, dengan bola mata hitam kelam beretina bulan sabit seperti mata seekor ular. Rambut pirangnya berubah memutih seperti orang tua, memanjang dengan cepat hingga menyentuh mata kaki Temari; dan sepasang sayap merekah keluar dari punggungnya-diiringi suara berderak-derak mengerikan-sepasang sayap berupa bulu-bulu tajam yang mengepak lebar, seperti terbentuk dari ratusan serpihan metal yang menjalin satu demi satu.

Daripada monster, Temari tampak seperti malaikat yang menebar ancaman dan suasana mencekam,...

Bahkan pada saat itupun Shikamaru terpesona.

Begitu lebarnya sayap-sayap besi itu, hingga tubuh pemiliknya terangkat dari tanah, menggantung di tengah diantara dua sayap.

Makhluk itu menatap Shikamaru kosong, diantara rambutnya yang putih tergerai menutupi sebagian wajah. Shikamaru tahu, _Temari masih ada di raga itu,.. entah dimana. _

Makhkuk itu mengepakkan sayapnya lagi, beberapa serpihan besi melayang ke arah Shikamaru. Seika melompat menyelamatkan Shikamaru, sementara Aoba mengeluarkan jurus ilusi burung-burung gagak yang mengepung makhluk itu. Ketika kedua tangan Aoba bertemu, seketika burung-burung gagak itu meledak menjadi api yang membakar.

Aoba melihat apinya hanya bergulung mengelilingi sebuah bola raksasa yang berpendar putih biru, yang mengelilingi makhluk itu seperti pelindung Kekkai.

"Dia memiliki Kekkai!" Teriak Aoba.

Seika menampar Shikamaru, yang matanya masih terlihat tidak percaya.

"Shikamaru! Kau jangan tak berdaya dalam situasi ini!" Seika mencengkeram bahu Shikamaru, ia sangat mengerti situasi ini sangat sulit bagi Shikamaru, "Bagaimana kalau Temari menyerang markas?" Teriaknya setengah histeris.

Makhluk itu masih berdiri dengan sayapnya, beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka bertiga, hanya berdiri pasif dengan bola raksasa berpendar-pendar kebiruan mengelilinginya.

"Ta-tapi, itu Temari...," Shikamaru berkata lirih.

_Shikamaru, apapun bisa terjadi dalam perang. _

Logikanya memperingatkan, seperti orang tua yang berkata bijak.

_Apapun. _

Shikamaru menarik nafas, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Dadanya terasa pedih luar biasa, tetapi ia mencoba bertahan.

_Apapun bisa terjadi ya,... Temari?_

Ia menatap sosok Temari yang berubah dengan pandangan nanar. Matanya terasa panas, ia ingin menangis sekaligus marah saat itu juga, tetapi logikanya mencengkram kuat emosinya.

_Kau juga,.. pasti telah memikirkan resiko itu bukan?_

Makhuk itu mengepakkan sayapnya sekali lagi, melayang di atas tanah. Kepakkan sayapnya membuat Kekkai itu berubah bentuk, diikuti serangan beratus-ratus serpihan besi yang melesat dengan cakra berpendar kebiruan, menyerang ke segala arah.

Aoba, Seika dan Shikamaru melompat menghindar. Serpihan-serpihan besi menancap menghancurkan apapun yang mengenainya,

Shikamaru menarik nafas, berusaha membuat bayangan di kepala ia sedang duduk tenang mempertemukan jemarinya, sesuatu yang telah dilatihnya sejak menjadi Chuunin. Ketika situasi genting ia tidak bisa selalu berpikir dalam keadaan statis dengan kedua jari bertemu; sehingga ia menggantikannya dengan imajinasi dalam pikiran.

Sejenak, pikiran Shikamaru kembali menjadi sejernih air; ia menahannya kuat-kuat agar kejernihan itu tetap bertahan. Analisisnya kembali bekerja cepat. _Serangan serpihan besi itu milik lemparan pisau cakra milik guru Asuma. Serpihan besi dilepaskan oleh sayap itu, jadi sayap itu adalah pusat serangan. Apakah cuma itu kekuatannya? _

Shikamaru mengemati kalau butuh waktu beberapa puluh detik bagi sayap itu kembali berderak menumbuhkan serpihan besi yang baru. _Sayap itu terbuat dari semacam serpihan metal, mustahil tubuh manusia bisa menghasilkan perubahan elemen sedemikian, atau memang tubuh Temari yang sekarang memiliki mekanisme mengubah cakra menjadi benda padat. Metal adalah ciri khas elemen petir. Kemungkinan Orochimaru memilih Temari karena elemen Temari adalah angin yang memperkuat petir, terlihat dari serangan serpihan besi yang melesat, itu adalah ciri khas pengguna angin... _

_Tetapi bagaimana mendobrak Kekkai itu? _

Makhluk itu kini bergerak pelan, dengan sayapnya mengepak lebih keras. Angin kencang berhembus seperti badai, membuat pepohonan sekitar mereka menjadi miring dengan daun-daun beterbangan di segala arah.

_Elemen petir lemah terhadap... Tanah. _

_Aoba Api, Seika Air. Tanah,... aku._

"Aoba! Kau alihkan perhatiannya. Ciptakan umpan untuk mengalihkan Kekkai itu. Aku akan mencoba menahannya dengan Shibari. Seika, kau coba menyerang dari bawah," Perintahnya.

Aoba melompat ke arah berlawanan, tangannya membentuk handseal dan menciptakan bayangan burung gagak raksasa yang menyerang Temari. Temari hanya berdiri pasif, namun salah satu sayapnya memunahkan serangan Aoba. Burung gagak itu meledak dengan dahsyat; saat itu Shikamaru dengan mudah meraih bayangan Temari dan menahan gerakannya dengan Kagemane no jutsu, kedua jari telunjuk dan manisnya mengunci rapat, denan mata terfokus total. Makhluk itu berhenti bergerak seperti patung; Kekkainya perlahan menghilang.

Seika muncul dari dalam tanah, menggunakan genjutsu andalannya, ia memanggil air dan mengunci Temari dalam penjara air. Dalam situasi ini, lawan akan mati karena tenggelam, tetapi rencana mereka adalah membuat makhluk itu tak berdaya hingga kehabisan nafas dalam air.

Sosok makhluk itu tetap pasif, mata tetap kosong, tetapi sayapnya kembali mengangkat ke atas; memecahkan penjara air yang diciptakan Seika; lalu ujung-ujungnya menyerang Seika yang hanya bisa melihat;

Aoba melompat menyelamatkan Seika, sambil menyemburkan api. Sayap makhluk itu mengejar mereka berdua dengan melepaskan puluhan serpihan besi ke udara; beberapa menancap di punggung Aoba yang menjerit keras, keduanya terguling tak berdaya di belakang Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Jurusmu tidak mempan.." Seika berteriak cemas, memegangi Aoba yang tampaknya terluka parah.

_Tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang bisa bergerak melawan Shibari-ku! _Batin Shikamaru. Jelas bayangan antara dirinya dengan Temari masih terhubung; makhluk itu memang tak bergerak; tetapi sayapnya bergerak bebas. Kekkai putih biru itu kembali perlahan-lahan membentuk bola raksasa; dan sayap itu kembali berderak - derah menumbuhkan serpihan besi yang baru.

_Kecuali kalau... sayap itu adalah makhluk yang berbeda. Aku mengambil bayangan yang salah. _

Sayap itu kembali mengepak dan menyerang, melepaskan puluhan serpihan besi.

Shikamaru sempat berpikir; kalau ia mati, toh...

Ia mati dalam perang, terhormat,

...di tangan moster yang sebelumya adalah istrinya...

cara mati yang aneh, tapi tidak terlalu buruk,...

Shikamari menutup mata siap mati, hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang muncul tiba-tiba, tak terduga...

"RAIKIRI!"

Seseorang beradu pedang serangan sayap moster itu, dengan suara dentingan yang terdengar keras dan kilatan petir dimana-mana.

_Sasuke Uchiha ?_

Sasuke berdiri di depannya, dengan pedang petir berkilatan yang belum pernah dilihat Shikamaru sebelumnya; pengmbangan jurus Chidori yang diajarkan Kakashi, terkristalisasi dalam wujud pedang di tangan kanan Sasuke.

_Petir... melawan petir. _

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menolongku?" Shikamaru terperangah.

"Kukatakan; urusanku adalah dengan Orochimaru," Jawab Sasuke dingin, tanpa menoleh. "Kalau dibiarkan, dia akan mencari Orochimaru dan bergabung dengannya. Itu yang aku hindari!"

"Begitu ya? Musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku," Shikamaru membalas dengan getir.

Sasuke mundur selangkah, agar ia berdiri sejajar dengan Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisi mengunci jurus Shibari.

"Shikamaru; aku tahu cara membunuh mosnter ini tanpa membunuh Temari, Itachi pernah memperlihatkannya padaku caranya*), tetapi,.." Sasuke berhenti sesaat, "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau harus mempercayaiku,".

Shikamaru berpikir.

Campuraduk antara berbagai kejadian yang telah terjadi antara Temari dan Sasuke; keadaan Temari saat ini; kemungkinan munculnya ancaman besar berikutnya bagi Konoha dalam perang dunia ninja keempat; dan juga kenangan antara dirinya dan Temari; semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu di kepala Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak,... mencoba berpikir jernih..

"Seika, menyingkir ke tempat yang aman, tolong Aoba." pertama-tama ia memberikan perintah kepada dua rekannya. Lalu ia menatap lurus pada Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. " Jawabnya penuh kepastian, "Katakan rencanamu,"

"Shikamaru, segel itu bisa dikunci dengan jurus Susanoo Sakegari; tapi jurus itu hanya bisa kugunakan sekali. Kau harus menghambat gerakannya selama mungkin dengan Kagemane no Jutsu; termasuk menghambat gerakan sayap itu. Sayap itulah moster sebenarnya yang menunggangi tubuh Temari,". Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar, tetap dengan kewaspadaan menghadapi lawan di depannya.

_Dugaanku benar, _pikir Shikamaru_. Sayap itu moster yang sebenarnya. _

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sharingan-ku bisa melihat cakra dengan warna, dan Orochimaru pernah bercerita tentang segel ketujuhnya yang terkuat. Apakah kau bisa menghambat sayap itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Shikamaru berpikir keras._ Bagaimana cara menghambat kedua sayap itu? _Harus menembus Kekkainya dulu.

"Hancurkan Kekkai itu; aku akan menghambat baik tubuh maupun sayapnya," Shikamaru berkata.

"Itu mudah, aku bisa menembusnya dengan Raikiri-ku," Sasuke membalas angkuh, kembali memusatkan cakra di tangan kanannya dan pedang cakra Raikiri-nya bertambah memanjang. Ia bersiap untuk menghancurkan pelindung kekkai yang melindungi monster itu.

Sasuke maju menyerang, pedang Raikirinya yang mengeluarkan cicitan ratusan burung, ditusukkannya secara langsung ke Kekkai makhluk itu. Kekkai putih biru itu tempak berkilap-kilap menyilaukan, tetapi Sasuke bertahan dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, berusaha memecahkan Kekkai itu.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru melepaskan sulur-sulur panjang bayangannya ke segala arah, di sekitar tempatnya berdiri, menarik berbagai batu, kerikil dan tanah. Sulur-sulur bayangan yang menarik benda-benda itu ditariknya kembali; membentuk sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari tanah dan debu, membuka lebar di belakang punggungnya; sebesar sayap makhluk itu.

Seika dan Aoba terperangah di kejauhan; kini Shikamaru juga memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna hitam yang besar seperti malaikat kegelapan ; kontras dengan sayap Temari yang berkilau terbuat dari metal berwarna keperakan. Pemandangan dalam pertempuran itu terlihat sangat ajaib.

Sasuke mengerahkan tenaganya dan berhasil memecahkan Kekkai; saat itu Shikamaru menyerang dengan bayangnnya dan mengunci semuanya; bayangan tubuhnya mengunci tubuh Temari; dan bayangan sayap buatannya yang berwarna hitam dari tanah dan debu, mengunci sayap makhluk itu. Berhasil_!_

"Sasuke, aku berhasil. Cepat!" Shikamaru berusaha bertahan; Moster itu meronta, sayapnya bergetar, dan demikian juga sayap Shikamaru.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Ia mengingat sejenak pertarungannya dengan Itachi, saat Orochimaru meminjamkan kekuatannya; tubuhnya mengeluarkan jurus Orichimaru Yamata no Orochi yang langsung ditebas oleh Susanoo Itachi yang mengeluarkan pedang Sakegari. Pedang Sakegari itu yang memutus hubungan antara segel Orochimaru dengan tubuhnya. Dengan kemampuan Sharingan yang mampu menirukan jurus dengan sekali lihat, Sasuke akan menggunakan jurus yang sama.

_Bisakah Susanoo-ku mengeluarkan pedang itu juga? _Keraguan berkelebat dalam batin Sasuke.

_Sasuke, kau seorang jenius. Kau seharusnya bisa._

_Kau,... menyukai gadis itu, bukan ?_

"SUSANOO!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan genjutsu andalan Itachi, yang telah menjadi miliknya. Siluet dan api hitam memenuhi udara; bayangan Susanoo mulai terbentuk sedikit demi sedikit. Perlu beberapa saat bagi wujud Susanoo untuk bertransformasi menjadi bentuknya yang utuh; dan mungkin perlu beberapa waktu juga agar pedang Sakegari itu keluar dari telapak tangan Susanoo.

Makhluk itu seolah mengerti kalau ia telah terjebak Shibari Shikamaru; Kekkainya telah hilang, sayapnya tak bergerak. Tetapi perkembangan berikutnya tak diduga baik oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke; di atas sayap yang telah terkunci Shibari; tumbuh berderak sepasang sayap yang baru; yang bisa bergerak bebas siap menyerang.

_A-apa?_

Ketika sayap itu menyerang Sasuke, ia beruntung terlindung Susanoo-nya. Tetapi kosentrasi untuk mengeluarkan pedang Sakegari menjadi terpecah.

"Shikamaru! Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan Sakegari kalau begini!" Teriak Sasuke. "Lakukan sesuatu!"

Shikamaru tampak seperti kehilangan akal.

Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak ada cara lain,... Sasuke," Sahutnya pelan. Sasuke menangkap sesuatu di nada bicara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melepas kuncian Shibari Kagemane no-jutsunya, seperti pasrah. Meskipun kuncian dilepaskan, tetapi kedua bayangan itu masih terhubung. Kini mosnter itu akan seperti boneka yang mengikuti semua gerakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melangkah ke arah monster itu. Monster itu juga ikut melangkah mendekat. Sayap baru moster itu terus menyerang, tetapi ditangkis oleh sayap tanah Shikamaru; menyemburkan tanah dan debu di udara; gerakan sayap Shikamau diikuti persis oleh sayap yang muncul di awal tadi.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat; makhluk itu pun ikut berjalan mendekat. Beberapa meter dari keduanya, bayangan Susanoo Sasuke berhasil membentuk pedang Sakegari perlahan-lahan. Namun Sasuke tak memahami apa yang sedang Shikamaru lakukan.

"Aku akan menghambat sayap baru itu. Saat itu, ayunkan Sakegari," Shikamaru berkata kepada Sasuke. Ia terus melangkah mendekat.

_Temari, kau ingat waktu kita pertama kali bertarung? _

Shikamaru mencoba berkomunikasi dalam hatinya.

_Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan saat ini. Kita saling mendekat. Aku mengangkat tangan menyerah kalah... _

_Saat ini juga begitu._

_Aku menyerah. Kalau kau mati, aku juga tak ingin hidup tanpamu._

Shikamaru dan monster itu semakin mendekat... dua meter... satu meter... satu depa...

Sayap hitam Shikamaru memeluk erat kedua sayap monster itu.

Dan Shikamaru memeluk erat raga Temari.

Keduanya saling berpelukan.

Sasuke terperangah.

_Kau mau mengorbankan diri, Shikamaru?_

"Sasuke! Ayunkan Sakegari!" Teriak Shikamaru.

_Cih... _Sasuke memejamkan mata. Perasaannnya antara terkejut, muak, dan sedih.

_Shikamaru Nara, kau .. _

"SAKEGARI ! "

Beikutnya yang dilihat Seika adalah gemuruh besar diikuti suara derak-derak yang mmekakkan telinga. Asap dan debu beterbangan, menciptakan kabut hitam yang bergulung diantara siluet Susanoo Sasuke...

Perlahan-lahan semuanya menghilang,... kabut itupun menghilang...

Seika berlari panik ke tengah medan pertempuran, sayap-sayap itu telah menghilang bersama hilangnya Susanoo.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut, cakaranya terkuras cukup banyak.

Di depannya, Temari telah kembali ke wujud semula, terbaring di tanah, berpelukan dengan Shikamaru, mata mereka terkatup rapat...

* * *

To be continued to

CHAPTER 7: ASHES

* * *

***)**manga Naruto vol 43

**Note again from Author: **

Akhirnya,... Selesai juga adegan pertarungannya, untuk penggemar Tema-chan, Temari tetap kubuat rupawan dalam sosok mosternya, dengan rambut panjang dan sayap ala Gundam Wing (kalau kalian sulit membayangkannya, hehehehe). Chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir.

Terimakasih buat readers yang telah mereview... **Yuki, Yuri, Umie, Ichirukilover30, Hello Kitty Cute, Melanie**. maaf Chap kemarin pendek, yang ini kubikin panjang sampe 12 halaman,... **guest**: sad ending? let see...** Lene**: Mistypo? biasanya saya proofreader 2 kali, tapi maklum manusia mash ada salah juga, anyway thank you atas koreksinya, saya akan berusaha perbaiki dan mengecek kembali buku Komposisi by Gorys Keraf-ku;

**New readers? Review, please !**

Regards,

Kai.


	7. Chapter 7 ASHES

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot and story: Kai Anbu**

**WARNING: sexual explicit content, miss-typo, OOC. NOT SUITABLE for under 21. **

**NOTE : in this fic, Temari 22 tahun, Shikamaru 21 tahun, Sasuke 20 tahun. **

* * *

CHAPTER 7: ASHES

Shikamaru merasakan kesadarannya kembali. Ia membuka matanya, pandangannya terasa tak jelas, wajah Seika dan Sai yang pertama terlihat. Sai berlutut di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. Sesaat ia merasa limbung dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, sampai logikanya mengembalikan kesadarannya degan tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dengan mendadak, tetapi kemudian tubuhnya terasa berat, memaksanya harus berbaring kembali. Seika sedang mengalirkan cakra penyembuhan kepadanya.

"Shikamaru, syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," Sai membantunya untuk bangkit pelan-pelan. "...kami datang terlambat, tetapi untunglah kalian selamat."

"Bagaimana Temari?"

"Dia masih hidup, tim medis telah menanganinya," Sai menoleh ke arah Temari yang dikelilingi beberapa ninja medis, salah satunya Sakura juga berada disana. "Sepertinya pertarungan dianara kalian cukup dahsyat... " Sai berdiri, hutan sekitar tempat mereka berada telah rata dengan tanah, pepohonan tumbang dan debu-debu bekas pertarungan masih beterbangan

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia langsung pergi," Seika yang menjawab. "Dia memanggil elangnya dan pergi begitu saja,"

Shikamaru termangu mendengar penjelasan Seika. Sai membantunya berdri, dipapah olehnya, Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Temari.

Temari masih terbaring dengan mata terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya telah kembali seperti semula, kecuali rambut berwarna putih panjang yang kini tergerai berantakan.

Segel itu telah hilang, hanya meninggalkan bekas gigitan taring milik Orochimaru, berupa empat titik berbentuk segi empat di leher Temari.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Shikamaru, hanya terluka di punggung, tetapi butuh waktu agar cakranya stabil kembali," Sakura tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Temari.

_Sasuke hanya memotong sayapnya. _

Shikamaru meneteskan air mata syukur yang tak mampu ditahan. .

_Bahkan tidak membunuhnya,..._

Ia meraih meraih tangan Temari. Masih hangat, penuh dengan hawa kehidupan.

_Naruto Uzumaki, kau memang tidak pernah keliru dalam mengukur karakter seseorang..._

Shikamaru menggengam tangan Temari, menciumnya, dan menangis tanpa suara.

_Terimakasih, Sasuke..._

-o0o-

Gaara tak berkata sepatah kata pun mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru di markas besar mengenai apa yang telah terjadi. Segel, perubahan wujud pada diri kakaknya, pertarungan antara Shikamaru dengan kakanya, dan pertolongan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, Shikamaru?" Gaara akhirnya bertanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum getir.

"Sejujurnya aku berpikir untuk mati," jawabnya. "Tetapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan itu, Temari pasti akan marah padaku,"

Dan dalam perang pun, Temari pasti menyadari resiko itu.

"Kita menjadi sedikit berhutang pada Sasuke," Gaara menatap langit-langit. Ia teringat bagaimana Naruto memperdulikannya ia dahulu, padahal saat itu mereka adalah lawan dalam pertarungan ujian Chuunin. Dan, kalaupun sampai saat ini Naruto masih berpikir untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, pikiran itu dapat dipahami.

Gaara kemudian mengambil kesimpulan dengan logika yang sesungguhnya sangat sederhana; _Ini dalam keadaan perang, apapun bisa terjadi. _

Tanpa ekpresi, ia hanya memerintahkan seorang Shinobi untuk mengirim pesan kembali ke Kankuro kalau situasi telah terkendali. Temari telah ditemukan, dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Temari masih tak sadarkan diri ketika Gaara menjenguknya. Tetapi Sakura mengatakan kalau ia hanya kelelahan, kemungkinan akan tetidur selama beberapa hari. Sudah tidak ada jejak cakra kegelapan yang disisakan oleh segel itu. Tsunade sudah berpesan pada Gaara untuk segera memanggilnya kalau segel itu muncul lagi. Tsunade yang ahli pengobatan akan mengatasinya. Ruang tempat Temari berada di rumah sakit juga dalam pengawalan ketat Anbu, berjaga bila Orochimaru atau sesuatu yang tdak diinginkan kembali terjadi. Shizune memperkirakan, Temari akan sadar dua atau tiga hari lagi.

Gaara hanya menggenggam tangan Temari penuh rasa syukur, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu ia berdiri, menatap Shikamaru.

"Besok, segera bertugas kembali di markas, kita banyak pekerjaan." Gaara berlalu melewati Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Aku akan menungguinya malam ini,"

"Kau juga, jaga kondisimu,..." Ujar Gaara sebelum menutup pintunya.

Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Temari, setidaknya untuk semalam.

-o0o-

Sasuke menyusuri lorong gelap markas Orochimaru yang ia pernah ketahui, yang berada di selatan di tepi pantai curam dengan terbing-terbing terjal. Lorong-lorong bawah tanah markas itu penuh labirin dan memusingkan, tetapi Sasuke tahu kemana harus mencari.

Raikirinya ia keluarkan, lalu ditusukkannya ke dinding koridor. Dinding koridor itu berubah lambat laun menjadi dinding gumpalan daging menjinjikkan berwarna kemerahan. Dengan kejam, Sasuke mengeluarkan Sharingan-nya dan mengeluarkan api hitam Amaterasu ke seluruh permukaan dinding. Terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan yang mengerikan, lapisan daging itu menghilang dan sosok Orochimaru muncul dari tanah di depan Sasuke, sekujur tubuhnya terbakar api hitam yang perlahan-lahan menggeogoti tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada disini?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau lupa, aku juga mempelajarimu bertahun-tahun,"

Sasuk menarik edang katananya di belakang pinggangnya perlahan. Tanpa belas kasihan, ia menusukkannya ke jantung Orochimaru.

"Kau,..!" Teriak Orochimaru.

_Sepertinya aku memang mencintaimu, Temari Nara._

Rasa kedengkian ia alirkan di tusukan itu, sepeti ingin menyiksa Orochimaru di detik-detik akhirnya.

_Ini bukti cintaku padamu. _

Ia memutar pedangnya, pelan seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang meyiksa korbannya. Segenap perasaannnya mengingat kembali bagaimana Orochimaru menggingit Temari, Shikamaru melawan Temari, ia bertempur dengan Temari yang berubah wujud, dan pelukan pertaruhan Shikamaru di pertarungan yang mendekati akhir.

Sasuke mencabut pedangnya, cepat dan menyakitkan

Orochimaru menjerit kesakitan.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai, Orochimaru. Pergilah, matilah, beristrahatlah dengan tenang!" Sasuke berkata dengan penuh rasa muak.

"Kau akan menyesal begabung dengan Akatsuki!" Teriak Orochimaru. Api Amaterasu mulai melelehkan tubuhnya.

"Aku takkan mati, Sasuke! Aku abadi!" Serapahnya, sebelum semua api itu melalap tubuhnya.

Sosok Orochimaru menghilang, hancur menjadi abu.

Sasuke menatap onggokan abu itu untuk terakhir kali.

Perasaannnya antara benci, muak, kecewa dan puas telah membunuh seterunya.

_Aku tak bisa merebutmu dari Shikamaru Nara._

Memorinya kembali mengingat Shikamaru yang memeluk Temari, siap mengorbankan dirinya. Sasuke kembali meraba bibirnya. Imaji Temari begitu jelas. Dan bayangan Shikamaru memeluknya juga begitu jelas. Rasa sakit terasa menyesakkan dadanya... Antara rasa cemburu dan kalah.

Ia mengingat bagaimana pedang Sakegarinya menebas sayap Temari. Seandainya bisa, ia juga bisa membunuh Shikamaru saat itu juga, menjadikan Temari sendirian lalu menjadikannya miliknya. Tidak ada yang salah, toh Shikamaru akan mati sebagai martir dengan terhormat. Tetapi,... apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru adaah sesuatu di luar nalar berpikir Sasuke yang tak mampu dijangkaunya. Pengorbanan diri, untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Untuk Konoha, untuk cintanya kepada istrinya, Shikamaru mampu menguasai semua itu sehingga Kagemane no Jutsu bersayapnya menyelesaikan semuanya. Sasuke lebih kuat saat itu, tetapi ia merasakan kekalahan mutlak terhadap pengorbanan yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru. Saat itu, selama sepersekian detik, Sasuke berpikir ia takkan bisa melakukannya kalau ia berada dalam posisi Shikamaru. Cinta memang begitu rumit, dan masa remaja Sasuke tidak tumbuh dengan pemahaman terhadap cinta, alih-alih dendam dan kebencian terhadap Itachi, sehingga ia pengobanan yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru membuatnya syok dan berpikir.

_Kakak, apakah ini yang namanya pengorbanan? _

Sasuke tiba-tiba merindukan kehadiran Itachi berkali lipat dari sebelumnya.

_Temari, aku memang tidak bsa merbutmu dari Shikamaru,_

Ia menatap onggokan debu sisa jasad Orochimaru.

_Tapi setidaknya aku merebutmu dari Orochimaru. _

Sasuke menarik nafas, lalu ia meniupkan api ke seluruh tempat itu, hingga Semuanya menjadi abu, tak tersisa... hilang ditiup angin pantai yang kencang diantara tebing-tebing.

Sasuke duduk di tebing, menatap nanar ombak yang berdebur keras. Matanya menerawang jauh ke laut lepas.

Ia meraba bibirnya kembali. Hanya kenangan kecupan diam-diam itu saja yang tertinggal.

_Setidaknya, aku tahu artinya mencintai seseorang,..._

-o0o-

Dua hari bertugas di markas selama duapuluh empat jam, di malam kedua Shikamaru diberi tahu kalau Temari telah sadar, dan langsung menghilang dari kamarnya. Shikamaru yang sempat panik, diingatkan oleh ayahnya:

"Mungkin dia pulang ke rumahmu, cari saja disana,"

Dan Shikamaru pun langsung pulang menuju apartemen kecilnya.

Temari memang berada di sana.

Ia duduk di depan perapian, sedang menggunting rambutnya yang berwarna putih panjang, setiap jumputan rambut langsung dibuangnya ke perapian, menyisakan aroma rambut terbakar yang khas. Pemandangan ia duduk dengan punggung membelakangi Shikamaru, rambut panjang berwarna putih yang tergerai, di depan perapian yang hanya menerangi remang-remang ruangan itu, Temari terlihat mempesona.

Shikamaru langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

Temari hanya diam. Bahunya terasa basah.

Shikamaru menangis tanpa suara dibahunya.

"Maafkan aku," Temari meneteskan air mata, berlinang di pipinya. "Aku terlalu lemah,... aku belum cukup kuat..."

"Jangan katakan apapun," Shikamaru berkata serak. "Semuanya bukan kesalahanmu."

"Aku tak ingat apapun," Air mata Temari mulai mengalir deras, "Kecuali,... waktu kau memelukku, aku teringat waktu kita pertama kali bertarung..."

Temari berbalik, memeluk Shikamaru.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap_ Temari-ku! _Itu takkan pernah berubah!" Tangis Shikamaru pecah, memeluknya lebih erat, seolah takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Temari merasa dirinya luruh dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau..." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar, diikuti rengkuhan erat diantara rambut-rambut putihnya yang berantakan.

_Kita sedang dalam perang, apapun bisa terjadi._

_Tapi untuk saat ini saja,_

_Aku ingin selamanya begini... _

THE END

* * *

Apology and Arigatou from Author:

Akhirnya,... Selesai juga fic yang menurutku terasa sangat panjang ini,... Tadinya ingin kutulis santai, ternyata jalan cerita dan termasuk adegan pertarungannya membuatku harus berpikir ekstra keras, termasuk begadang menyelesikan chapter demi chapter,... (Aaaaarghhh... Saya merasa gagal menulis cerita romance ini karena lagi-lagi harus ada adegan pertarungan...). Semoga endingnya memuaskan anda sekalian..

Permintaan maaf untuk anda semua yang barangkali saya telah mengaduk-aduk emosi anda dengan adanya Sasuke, berubahnya Temari-chan, kegalauan Shikamamru yang sepertinya tidak menunjukkan IQ 200 disini; memikirkan adegan pertarungannya susah banget, IQ saya tidak setinggi dia, hiks,... (sebenarnya saya memang spesialisnya di adegan pertarungan, silahkan baca Fic saya tentang Kakashi Hatake remaja berjudul **Anbu Team 8** yang isinya full action dan pertarungan... #promosi nih, hehehehe)

Anyway,... Inilah dia, Confession sudah berakhir. Untuk reviewer... **Yuri, Yuki, Lene, Riko, HelloKitty cute, Ghienna, Mahou Akai, Awitway, Koyuki, Anyaa, Uchiha Himeysa**, dan lain-lain yg lupa disebutkan disini, terimakasih telah menyutikkan semangat pada author dalam fic inidalam bentuk review. BTW, saya juga sedang mengerjakan romancenya **SasukexAnkoxSakura **(kalau yg ini pasti ada adegan tarungnya), lanjutan fic **Anbu Team 8-The Mercenary**, dan sebuah **darkfic ShikaTema (+Sasu)** yang rencananya bakal sangat angst... Tunggulah dan pada saat fic itu muncul, bacalah dan lemparkan review dan flame... Saya menulis untuk kesenangan pribadi tetapi kalau direview, saya jadi lebih semangat.

Best regards,

Kai Anbu


End file.
